zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia talk:Temple of Courage
This talk page has the purpose of discussing the project page only. Wow, way to jump the gun Why not just wait for a title?--Richard 01:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Call me impatient. And moving it is no trouble. Move, change two links, delete old redirect. 'Sides, from this evening, I won't be on until next week. Oath to Order 01:35, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Congratulations on Picking a Name Congrats. You got a name for yours just two days after the Colosseum I'' made here. (Which I started after the new name Temple of Courage was started, so I came up with a name first.) I like it.XXXXX 20:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Questions I would like to do a Fierce Diety vs. Tabuu, but I'm not sure if Tabuu is allowed, even though he is an opponent Link can fight against. Dark Ridley 12:54, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Well, you'll have to see what OtO says, but Link fights Mario in SSBB, and Tabuu too. Since Mario can't be here, then Tabuu probably can't either. But I think that would be a cool fight anyway. XXXXX 16:33, 6 May 2008 (UTC) :''Zelda characters only. Oath to Order 00:41, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Maybe we should archive some of the older fights.....the ones that have multiple rejects and no one seems to vote for anymore? Dark Ridley 13:14, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Should we delete Reject posts if the person who placed them doesn't say why they did, since it is a rule that they must say why they reject it? :No it doesn't. Oath to Order 14:01, 9 May 2008 (UTC) It is a rule. Just check them. You have to say why if you justify your post. I think that's a great idea. XXXXX 15:50, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, how about a Veran VS. Onox? PhantomGanonUsurper27 31 July, 2008 Telma Vs. Louise! =] -Ellie. Two ideas(not counting the old one): Rat Vs. Keese and Fyrus Vs. Gohma(wind waker) How it works For those wondering, I pick fights by counting both the support and rejects, and then subtracting reject from support. Oath to Order 18:38, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Let me give an example as to how I pick fights: If two suggestions have, say, six support votes, but one has three reject votes and the four, I'll put the one with three reject votes up. Why? Because, technically, it has more votes then the other. 6-4=2. 6-3=3. Get the idea? Oath to Order 18:00, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Comment Gallery Several Points Whoever formats these battles needs to learn to use their eyes, because there is no excuse for the fights looking this bad. Here are a few points of petty complaining: #Both pictures should always be the same size. One should not be bigger than the other, or the voting columns get warped. Each column should be the same size to show visual equality between the two choices. For the worst example of ignoring this rule, see Week 8. #The center picture needs to be much smaller. Generally smaller than the fighters. This way, the Battle Box stays inside the borders of the page. 100px, no more. If you want an example, just see every fight ever made. #Clearly, the fight maker has no sense for color. Both colors should be of equal tone and shade. They should be like Week 10, where you have one blinding bright color competing against a dark smudge. Weeks 11 and 12 is an example of how it should be done. This is an improving trend, and should be kept up. #Finally, no dark colors! You can barely read the text! See Week 7. If you must make the background so dark, make the text white. Thank you. TacticAngel would cry if he saw these fights. I already did.--BlueHighwind 01:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :BH crying. There's your surprise of the day folks! --AuronKaizer 13:02, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Template Should we create a template to show which articles are currently fighting? (I mean putting them on the actual article) or would this be a waste of time?? Updating and stuff Diababa vs. Kalle Demos Why exactly is Diababa vs. Kalle Demos the fight? It didn't get the most votes.....It got -1, in fact.......And on a side note, why is the comment section (Also known as the Peanut Gallery) now on the right side instead of in the middle under the voting sections (What I mean is, it's under the Kalle Demos section and the Stalking section from the last fight) Xykeb Zraliv 20:43, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I fixed the peanut gallery problem. Solar flute